


Restless

by dustyteeth



Category: Prisoners (2013)
Genre: Autism, Gen, Headcanon, Injury Recovery, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyteeth/pseuds/dustyteeth
Summary: Loki's tics start acting up while he's in the hospital recovering he arrived to the hospital with anna, the little girl.•  very short one shot•  autism head cannon  (does not go deeply into it)
Kudos: 4





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Autism head cannon time (ノ￣ω￣)ノ  
> As I am autistic this seemed like a fun one shot to write
> 
> Btw sorry for any grammar mistakes, english is my third language!

Loki knows that he has overexerted himself when his head starts jerking. Not that surprising seeing as he got shot in his fucking head.  
Yet he still feels anger and embarrassment well up as he tries to repress his tics. He's 33 years old, shouldn't he have some sort of control over this autism shit.  
Its already bad enough that he has to deal with the eye twitches, but he can't afford to turn into a spaz every time he's outside his element.  
He curses softly as the tics just seem to get worse.  
  
He can feel the nurse's worried eyes upon him as she continues to clean his wound and replace the old bandages with news ones while trying to work  
around his sudden movements.  
He tries to offer a smile as a sign of gratitude but it ends up looking like a grimace. "Sorry, for being a bother", he utters out instead.  
The nurse shoots him a awkward smile back.  
~~~~

He probably looks pathetic.

  
He clears his thought before asking: "How is Anna doing?".

"Oh, the little girl that you saved?".

It had been 9 hours since he had stumbled, bloodied and wounded, carrying the little girl into the ER.

9 excruciating hours. He hadn't gotten any sleep, which wouldn't have been so bad if the whole ordeal hadn't gone down at midnight. It's not like Loki was usually  
getting lot of sleep, because of insomnia and his work ethic, but the latest he would lay his eyes to rest was usually around 2 am. It was 9 am by now.  
He hadn't really tried to catch some sleep though. He felt a sense of responsibility to be awake for any developments on his case.  
More than usually seeing as one of the victims was battling for her life at the brink of death just some hours ago.

"Anna is stable, and her condition seems to be improving", the nurse answers him. He nods at her.  
Some tension in his shoulders disappears.  
As the nurse picks up the left over bandages to leave, she pats Loki's shoulder and says: "You know, she will be fine. Please try to get some rest detective".

Only when the nurse is long gone, he finally is able to relax, and of course the tics start again. As much as he hates his tics in general, it way less of a bother when  
he's in his own company. He reaches over the edge of the hospital and rummages through his bag.  
His boss was kind enough to drop it off when he came to visit.  
He retreats back to his pillows when he finds what he was searching for. His head throbs though. He makes a mental note not to move too much, the doctors said that he  
had a mild concussion after all.   
When his head has recovered from the sudden movement, he turns his attention to the grey ipod laying in his hands. It must be 3 years old by now, and amazingly, it still works even after being used every day.

He scrolls through some classical music, until he finds his favourite requiem by Mozart. He puts in his earphones and lays back onto his pillows. Before the choir's voices even reaches his ears Loki is already deeply asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> My first proper fanfic ♪⁽⁽٩( ᐖ )۶⁾⁾ 
> 
> Thank you for reading! *:･ﾟ✧  
> * : ･ﾟ ✧ . * : ･ﾟ


End file.
